


捡到狗的故事

by mikann932



Category: citymorgue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikann932/pseuds/mikann932
Summary: vinicius sosa捡了一条狗。
Relationships: SosMula/Zillakami, drugndog





	捡到狗的故事

21:08:51  
lover in city morgue1

1  
vinicius sosa捡了一条狗。  
无论是在抛尸的时候，在酒吧的时候，或者在和朋友相处的时候，他的狗都会一言不发地跟在他旁边，圆溜溜的眼睛里没有什么光，木讷得像个傻子。他给自己的狗取名zilla。  
对于sosa来说，他最喜欢的是zilla和他一起在街头混战时，就像一条没打疫苗的狗，流着口水露出一口铁制的尖牙套，拿着镶满铁钉的棒球棍或者一把枪毫无章法地战斗的样子;还有他在他们又脏又乱的出租屋里肏着zilla，并用力捏着那古铜色的细手臂上还没有结痂的伤口时，zilla断断续续的轻哼声。  
在街头安然无恙地活下去便意味着生活注定要脱离正规，而他们的工作也理所应当地充满了暴力、色情和毒品。sosa的活儿还算轻松，只需要定时出去讨债，偶尔验验货，什么时候运气好还能被安排去负责交易。不但可以大赚一笔，还能分到金钱以外的东西。  
"砰"的一声，zilla撞开了门。他的大眼睛盯着还在床上半梦半醒的sosa和他怀里浓妆艳抹的女人。  
今天是工作的日子。  
当他们出门的时候，已经快要上午九点半了，斜对面的房门开着一条窄缝，从里面传来浴室喷头的声音，还夹杂着一阵阵难以听清的哼歌声——这是他们的邻居sphini在"布置陷阱"了。想起前两天她还非常认真地对着他的耳朵说"我是雪女"，结果sosa不知道什么是雪女导致被她围着逼逼了一下午，不由得有点无奈。"这次倒是很快。"sosa嘟哝到。"听说是个酒吧驻唱，你知道这种人就是比较容易把她迷倒，"住在对门的denzel从门里探出头，继续道："而且一周之内出轨也是我没想到的。""不是昨天还在一块腻歪吗"sosa问。"凌晨她就拿着枪去捉小三了。""好吧。我们先走了""再见"denzel把门关上了。"特地开门就是为了和我说这个吗?"sosa自言自语着啃了一口三明治。

似乎没有人不认识denzel，也从没有人知道他本来叫什么。人们耳熟能详的是有一个同时干着枪械、毒品、普通超市和私家侦探的人叫denzel，从很久以前干到了现在。他身上的秘密多到人们懒得去想，这样的一个人竟然喜欢聊八卦，sosa想到这里，不由得有点无奈。

大约临近黄昏时他们才讨回八成的钱，回去的路上，一个女孩朝着他们走近。  
"要不要一起喝点什么?"女孩苍白的脸上胡乱涂抹了黑色的眼影，大约齐肩的头发乱糟糟地扎在两边。  
"你的腿怎么了?"sosa回话。  
"他打我，他竟敢打我…"sphini搓着手继续说："我真的很冷，求求你们请我喝一杯吧。"  
"你的钱呢?"  
"不知道"  
"不知道?"  
"我真的不知道，我被打晕了。"sphini已经跺起了脚。

破旧的小酒馆坐落在十字路口，sosa一行人找位置坐下来，点了几杯酒。  
"他竟然就这么抛弃我了…再这样下去我就要不相信男人了。"  
"你相信过男人吗?"sosa半阖双目，没精打采地问。  
"我当然相信，世上有那么多男人，总会有忠贞于我的。"sphini坏笑了一下。  
"得了吧，你不觉得我们公寓地下室开始有点挤了吗?"sosa拿纸伸向吃花了脸的zilla 。  
"我在想办法换个地方了，这年头哪有那么多藏尸体的地方。"sphini无赖地喝了口酒。  
"要是警察找上门，我一定第一个卖了你…我知道错了"sosa听到sphini拿着刀在落地窗上滑来滑去随即改变了语气，"你知道我讨厌这个声音，而且刚才开始那个店员一直在看我们，你收敛一点"  
"好吧，我可以再点一份炒面吗?"  
"…操。"

回到出租屋时已经快到十二点了，zilla扑倒在沙发上："你tm下次能不能假装不认识她…我现在满脑子都是她的声音。"  
"你忍忍吧，假装不认识她会更遭殃的。"sosa脱下外套，对着镜子打理头发。  
"明天不用干活，有什么想做的吗?"  
"我能不能去电玩城…"  
"上午十点以前免谈，我要睡觉。"  
"嗯"

猜都不用猜就知道是电玩城。sosa横躺在床上，睡了过去。

2

十点零一分零一秒。  
门被一下撞开，sosa听到这熟悉的声音没有睁眼睛便坐了起来。  
zilla爱去电玩城，他很喜欢这些东西。sosa知道他的游戏王卡牌已经收集的十有八九了，还有他手机里的十几g全由漫画占满，以及被窝里全是公仔的事。外人可看不出来这些。  
zilla 打游戏时，sosa盯着他背后几根长长的dreadlock发呆，回想起了第一次见他时的情形。

月黑风高，sosa开着他的小吉普在野外行驶。一边吹着夏日午夜的凉风，一边打开了车载音响，这是他出狱后的第一个晚上。  
总是有许多看不顺眼他的人，隔三岔五进局子也已经快要司空见惯，这样的街头生活并不像电影里演的那样潇洒，取而代之的是无尽的迷茫和消极。每个人都是一点就炸的火药，一碰就跳的野兽。

他已经不记得是第几次被兄弟捞出来了，心里的愧疚和烦躁混杂成一团，漫无目的地飞驰在没有路的野地里。

突然间，一个黑影从角落里晃了出来，sosa甚至没来得及看清，就已经把"那玩意"碾在车底了。他以为是什么动物，跑下车去，只看到一个绿色的脑袋从他眼前一晃而过。

他回到家里，躺在床上，心里有点慌。

明天再去一趟吧。他暗自琢磨。

因为睡眠欠缺，第二天他起得有点晚，等他赶到昨晚兜过风的郊外后，才发现已经有人在那里了。

"那个绿头发的腿子到底tm在哪?你们连个小崽子都捉不住?"有个人厉声喊到。sosa躲在一边看他们一群人聚在一起，估计是在找人。似乎是因为那个人没有按"业主"的话办事，导致引火烧身。  
"好歹不是鬼。"sosa安抚了一下自己的心，转而又对昨天的事情感到了好奇。

一边思索着，sosa打算先回家去，结果就在他往回走的时候，和躲在草丛里的那个罪魁祸首对上了视线。

"在那儿！他在草丛里！"远处的人大声喊道，sosa脑子一热，拉起小孩跑了起来。他们坐上吉普逃脱，从后视镜看着那些人渐渐远去，sosa松了口气。然后他转头看向了副驾驶上一脸迷惑的绿头发小孩。  
经过短暂的交谈，sosa暂且知道了眼前这个脏兮兮的人是个流浪汉，刚刚成年，黑户，每天跑腿赚点钱。平时就在sosa出租屋附近的一个车库里住。他本来可以乖乖地按照吩咐把货带给买家，但是一看到对方是未成年，他撒腿就跑，跑进树林里被sosa的车撞倒，还不小心把货都弄撒了。  
"我昨晚还以为我撞鬼了。"sosa心有余悸地从塑料袋里拿了一根薯条。  
"我以为你是买主的人。"  
"你没有受伤吗?"  
"没有＂  
"好吧，总之…你还挺有正义感的。现在死到临头了，怎么办?"  
像他一样的流浪汉，随随便便就能被杀死，然后躺在野外慢慢腐烂，永远都不会有人注意。小孩认真地动了动脑子，看着sosa说："我除了跑腿以外还有很多会做的。"sosa理解了他的意思，斜眼看着他说："那就给我看看你还能做什么吧。"

“你可算干净了，再洗一遍房东就要来敲门了。”sosa擦了擦汗，看着眼前光溜溜的小孩坐在浴缸里，像只落汤猫。他不自在地缩了缩，："我好久没洗得这么干净过了。"sosa丢给他毛巾，还有几件自己没穿过的衣服，慢慢向外走去："看出来了，快点，还有正事儿呢。"

一会的工夫，他提着裤腰走了出来。  
"干嘛呢?"sosa感觉有些滑稽，"把手放下来。"  
流浪汉默默地把手松开，宽大的裤子和内裤一起滑了下去。  
"…够听话，我去给你找条裤带。"sosa又气又笑地走开。

十分钟后，sosa和一个套着麻袋一般大的衣服的小孩走上了街头。  
今天有点小意外，死了几个人，现在他们的"兄弟姐妹"们铺天盖地过来闹事，上面叫sosa把证据都藏好——他本来也没有混出多牛逼的地位，日常的打杂也是他肩上的"重担"。处理完死者身上的物品，以及现场的枪械刀具之类的，他们去deli买了几个三明治。小孩鼓着腮帮含糊不清地说："你的车载音响里没有好听点的歌吗""就这几首，不听的话可以关掉"sosa没好气地回答。  
"后面这几个朋友怎么办?"他指了指后备箱，"我还没干过这种活呢。"  
"我可以让你满意。"流浪汉又咬了一大口三明治。

thraxx在酒吧醒过来还是因为早上要打烊了。  
因为宿醉，他感到头痛欲裂，好不容易叫了一辆出租车，看着窗外的风景发呆。  
然后，他就看到满脸疲惫的sosa和一个穿着一身oversize的小鬼走在一起。

sosa接起电话，听筒传来一个半死不活的声音："你开始养吉娃娃了"sosa听完抬头就看到坐在出租里的thraxx正皮笑肉不笑地看着他。  
"不是吉娃娃，是贵宾犬。"sosa也朝对方回了个阴阳怪气的笑容。  
"随你妈的便。总之你以后少来，免得一尸两命。"  
"你再不装修装修你那个破诊所我就真的再也不想去了。"  
"你爱来不来，反正除了我以外没人会取子弹。"  
thraxx挂断了电话。  
sosa撇撇嘴，接着对他的贵宾犬说："今天你立大功了，我带你爽爽，怎么样?"  
贵宾犬似懂非懂地点了点头。

大概是第二天，sosa睁开眼睛，贴满海报的天花板映入眼帘。  
他爬起来看了看时间，已经正午了。抬眼一瞅，流浪汉倚在门框上看着他。  
"昨晚玩的舒服吗?"sosa边说着揉了揉眼睛，顺便看到了他宽大的t恤没能挡住的深色印记。  
那件t恤还是他的。  
"还行…"小孩发觉了他的视线，扯了扯领子。  
"那走吧，还有好多事儿要忙呢"sosa推开身旁熟睡的妓女，带着他去门口结账。

“叮咚~有客人来了宝贝们”一个周末的中午。sphini开门一蹦一跳地进到屋里。  
Sosa抬起头，满眼的不耐烦。  
“这么快就吸完了？我给你的可是一周的量，小心英年早逝。”  
“不是这个事”sphini白了sosa一眼，色迷迷地看着坐在地上看动画的小孩，“听说你捡了一只小狗，我来逗逗他”  
“没什么可逗的，赶紧滚”sosa慢慢地吸了一口大麻，不再看sphini。  
小孩倒是对sphini感到好奇，“这是谁？”他摘下渔夫帽，有些胆怯地看着sosa。  
“一个疯婆子罢了，你少和她来往。”  
“你说谁是疯婆子！你个肢解狂？”sphini冲sosa大喊，又有一个人进到了房间里。  
“要不是因为你惹的那些破事，我肢解什么？上次吐了三回，都怨你。没什么事就赶紧滚，看见你就想起那些血丝呼啦的东西。”sosa朝sphini摆摆手，正想顺便把刚刚进门的那个人也骂跑，却发现是denzel来了。  
“老朋友，今天怎么有时间过来？”sosa马上转换了语气，示意denzel随便找个地方坐。

“听说我们楼层有新住户就过来看看，”denzel扫视了一圈房间，最后视线落在了角落里的小狗身上。  
“嗨小家伙，以后我们就是邻居了。”denzel随手递给小孩一包白色粉末，“送给你的见面礼”他看起来彬彬有礼。  
Sosa顺手接过denzel给的东西，“谢谢了，不过他还不会吸这些”  
Denzel挑挑眉，sosa身边的人不会吸毒，还真是件稀奇事。  
“你怎么不会呀？你今年是不是没满十八岁？可舒服了，晚点来我家，我教教你”sphini捏着小流浪汉的肩膀，像是在和幼儿园的小孩打招呼。  
“你要是没事就赶紧滚回你的出租屋吧，我现在真的非常不想看见你。”sosa把手里的烟头扔向sphini，看到自己没砸中，厌恶地咂咂嘴。  
“不要这么着急赶我走嘛，我也有见面礼的”sphini捡起sosa扔过来的烟头，深深吸了一口，朝着流浪汉的脸吐烟圈。在他被熏得有些头晕的当口，sphini在他的嘴唇上啄了一下。  
“甜甜的。”sphini笑着捏了捏小孩的小脸。  
接着就是sosa连打带骂地把sphini赶出了房间。  
Denzel简单地寒暄了一下，又讨论了些街区小八卦，就离开了。  
临走之前，他提醒sosa快点把名字定下来。Sosa若有所思地点了点头。

他关上门，看着还在对着电视出神的小东西。

“……刚才那是你的初吻吗？”  
小孩懵懂地看着他：“没有，是那天晚上……就是你带我……”他显得有些尴尬。  
“我知道了。”sosa递给他一盒烟，“大麻碰都不碰，你喜欢这个吧。”  
“……谢谢”小流浪汉拿起一根抽了起来。  
Sosa看着眼前吞云吐雾的小东西，看着他的嘴唇吸着烟卷，总觉得有点烦躁。

时间过得很快，在日复一日的工作和消遣中，sosa和那个捡回来的流浪汉迅速地熟稔了起来，而小孩也习惯了每一天也就是临近中午的时候叫Sosa起床，然后忙活一下午，晚上在sosa出去花天酒地的时候在游戏厅等他来接自己回去的日子。

转眼就到了一个月后规定的检查货物的日子。  
sosa和几个"同事"一块在货堆里聊天，小孩戴着sosa给他买的迷彩的渔夫帽独自坐在一边验钞。  
"这个小崽子是新来的吗?"一头粉发的mico饶有兴趣地看着小孩。  
"我捡他回来的。"sosa拿起一包大麻闻了闻。  
"我怎么觉得有点眼熟…这是那个流浪汉吗，住你家旁边的。"raksin也盯着小孩，挠了挠脸上的新纹身。  
"对。"  
"这儿可不是什么人都能来的"  
"你上个月开会不在吗?我们的人都在夸他呢，他处理尸体很有一套的。"  
"?我不知道，那天我在看店。"raksin的眼神有了点变化。  
纹身店属于组织，基本可以当做情报交流站，组织里的人轮流看店。"领头羊"给它取了一个颇有意境的名字——the wiz.

"sphini可真是个疯子，昨天她来店里，说要把前男友纹在脸上。"mico开始新的话题。  
"疯子。"raskin赞许地点点头。  
"这不就是她会做的事吗。"看来sphini为自己报仇成功了。回去又得忍着呕吐的欲望忙活了。sosa想。  
"嗒嗒嗒"验钞机的声音。  
"小崽子，你会说话吗?"mico朝小孩喊道，"他不会是个聋哑人吧"他继续说。  
话题的主人公看了看mico，没说话。  
"自闭症?"  
"别瞎几把猜了，他就是懒得理你。"sosa打了个哈欠。  
"他叫什么?"  
"我还没想好。"  
"你可真不负责任"  
"你好tm烦啊，说点有用的事行不行"  
"我要是会说有用的事，我能坐在这里吗?"  
"你们俩能不能安静会儿，我耳朵疼。"raskin戴上了耳机。

三个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，天很快黑了下来。mico提议去那个老地方酒吧浪费时间，对于他们来说，人生唯一有趣的事情只剩下消遣。  
夜幕才刚刚降临。  
酒吧里已经是生意兴隆的状态，脱衣舞女在台上做着激烈性感的动作，下流的视线是最好的镭射灯，照射出她们年轻的身体最妖艳的色彩。  
mico带着他们几个开了一个小包间，熟练地跳上最中间的座位，拿起了桌上写有电话号的粉红色卡片。  
"chocolate bae，不错。"mico看着卡片。  
"你不觉得这个nasty cat更骚一点吗"raksin凑了过去。  
"朋友们，酒呢，酒都没有就想透逼了吗"sosa翻开菜单，余光看到坐在桌边上的流浪汉似乎有点蠢蠢欲动的样子。"看来也不是贵宾犬，是泰迪。"sosa一边默默地想着，点了几瓶酒和一些吃的。

等到菜上齐的时候，他们几个已经快飞傻了。mico迷迷糊糊地照着卡片打出了几个电话，过了没一会儿，包间里开始热闹起来。sosa没怎么动大麻，但是他喝了很多酒，他站了起来，看见小孩玩得似乎正开心，就没有说话，走出了酒吧。  
出了酒吧一吹风，sosa马上感到头晕目眩起来，连路都走不稳了，然后趴在地上，似乎睡着了。等到清醒过来的时候，发现自己回到了出租屋里，他突然感到胃里一阵翻涌，冲到厕所吐了起来。

一顿狂吐后sosa感觉胃里快要没什么东西了，他爬到洗脸池漱口，一抬头就从镜子里看到小孩从门缝露出半个脑袋。  
都怪这个探着头看他的小东西。

在一起相处了一个月，一起住一起吃一起"工作"，他觉得小孩除了在干活方面能力非凡，其他地方不过就是个普通的小孩。比如他的细脖子、比如他的深色皮肤、比如他小个头、比如他的厚嘴唇、又比如他仰着头，圆眼睛向上看的样子…再普通不过了，只不过是让sosa背着他悄悄打了几次飞机而已。

……好吧，到底怎么回事?sosa问过自己许多次，他始终无法接受自己直了三十年竟然栽在一个流浪汉身上，更何况那个流浪汉甚至没有勾引过他哪怕那么一次。  
他从未在感情上这么挫败过，也从没受过这样的折磨。他怕如果自己太冲动，那个小东西就会那样消失在某个地方，永远等不到他们再次见面，但又每时每刻地感受到自己内心深处仿佛被蚊虫叮咬的瘙痒，以及微微的疼痛。

他勉勉强强地走到门口，在对方开口询问他的身体状况的之前将他猛地推到了那张乱糟糟的床上。

像小狗一样温热而朝气蓬勃的身体，软绵绵的脸和那双眼睛。sosa不知在梦里触碰过多少回。他低头用力咬小孩的脖子，又吮吸留下牙印的地方。他听到小孩的惊呼，他感受到他挣扎着。但一切已经没有挽回的余地了。

23:10:33  
以后再也不喝酒了，sosa想。  
突然间，sosa感受到自己重心向后——流浪汉一脚踹开了他。他撞到鞋柜，一屁股坐在了冰凉的地板上。他心灰意冷地看着小孩摔门而去的背影，就像个没赚到钱的荡妇，饥渴而幽怨。一边摸着发痛的后脑勺，他爬了起来，拿起往日从门缝递进来的卡片和海报，一张一张地翻看。

等到小孩回来的时候，已经是凌晨了。sosa看着灰蒙蒙的天，拿出一把钞票甩在了一旁女人的屁股上。"快滚，老子要睡觉了。"女人小声咒骂，捡起钱走了出去。做这样的生意，难免会有脾气不太好的顾客。她们又能怎么办呢。

认命，然后随它去吧。毕竟整座城市的人都是这样活着的。

"嘎吱——"门开了，是他回来了。sosa动了动嘴，正想说点什么打破一下之前的尴尬氛围，小孩就小跑到他面前，跪了下来。

sosa看着他解腰带的手，不知道现在自己是没醒酒还是在做梦。"你在干什么?"小孩不言语。"等等，你为什么…你去哪了?"sosa的问题多得甚至能把自己淹死。但是对方依然没声没响。不过，sosa闻到他身上那股熟悉的浓烈香气，就知道他八成是去了那个地方了。"等等，你先安分点，先告诉我这是怎么回事！"sosa一只手捏住小孩的脸，强迫他与自己对视。  
"之前着急把你踹开了，对不起。"他注视着sosa的眼睛，认真的神情差点让人忽视他嘴边挂着的透明液体。  
"你在说什么…"sosa睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着眼前的小孩。  
"我刚才去做功课了，我可以让你满意。"台灯昏暗的光照进那双圆圆的眼睛，一闪一闪的。  
sosa没有再说话，他突然想起小孩和那个店里唯一的一位亚裔脱衣舞女郎关系不错，随即放开了捏着他的手。他看到自己的性器把小孩的脸顶出一个凸起，不过对方似乎并不在意。淡粉色的舌头时不时地伸出来"挑逗"他，卖弄着刚刚学会的技术，还算合格，让sosa缴了械。当sosa意识到自己射到了他脸上后，他感到非常地羞耻，

还有一些不可抑制的兴奋感在他的脑中扩散。"我什么都能做吗?"sosa试探地问。"我可以让你满意。"小孩依旧重复着这句话。他感受到sosa湿热的气息喷在他的背上，他觉得怪怪的，颤抖了一下。

sosa没想到自己熬了个通宵。他很满意自己还尚有精力一整晚不睡，这估计都得归功于他的小狗。不过小孩并没有像sosa一样精力充沛。折腾了一整晚并没有让他感到舒服，而且很痛。虽然还能忙前忙后地跑腿，但是长眼睛的都能看出来他走路姿势很奇怪。sosa有些抱歉地问："你还好吗？"得到的回应是对方轻轻摇了摇头。  
狗总是被当成忠心的代表，只是因为你给它几顿饭，一个窝，它就可以为你献出一切。人们都喜欢这样的狗，逆来顺受，好像除了你的爱什么也不需要。不过，sosa不喜欢这样，他宁可希望他的小狗有点小脾气。  
"嗨，小东西！"mico打了个招呼。  
"别小东西小东西的，他有名字了。他叫zilla。"  
"算你还有点效率。zilla?是这么叫的吗"  
"嗯。"zilla朝他点头。  
"…！！！！！ohhhhhhhh你总算是给我点反应了"  
"妈的吵死了，我们还忙着呢，快点走"raskin在mico身后催促着。

起名字也不过是几个小时前的事。

"godzilla?你喜欢哥斯拉吗"sosa摸着zilla腰上歪歪扭扭的纹身，颇有兴趣地问。  
"是的。"zilla被摸得有点痒，他无意识地躲了躲。  
"为什么就这一个纹身?"  
"不是我自己想纹的。"  
sosa了解了这只不过是纹身店的混小子调戏流浪汉的恶作剧罢了。  
"叫你zilla怎么样?"  
"随意。"  
"那就这样吧，你总算有名字了。"sosa看着背对他蜷在床的一边上的zilla，心中升起一股微妙的怜爱感。

逆来顺受的狗也不错。  
3  
Sosa的思绪被拉回现实，他看到zilla的手指熟练地摆动着游戏机的操纵杆，另外一只手正在飞速按动着五颜六色的按钮。

在那以后zilla几乎成了他的性玩具，兴致上来了在哪都要搞一搞，周围的人都说sosa瘦了许多，也年轻了许多。Sosa听到后总会感谢几句，然后余光看着一声不吭的zilla耳尖泛红，抓抓衣角什么的。  
当然，小狗的身体也发生了变化。只不过他的变化只有sosa才知道。比如更柔软了，更舒服了，或者更主动了。  
但是，他们并没有接过吻。  
与其说是zilla不愿意，倒不如说是sosa无法踏过那道鸿沟。自始至终他都不认为自己和zilla是恋人的关系，而且他自己也清楚zilla愿意妥协并非是因为有多么喜欢sosa，而是因为他要活下去，他要吃饱。他不想再回到脏兮兮的停车场，所以他可以躺在sosa的身下。  
更何况，他还比zilla大整整十岁左右。  
无论是谁听到都要骂sosa一句老变态的。

今天要去看店，Sosa等zilla打完了最后一局，拉他上了吉普车。  
在路上，zilla睡着了。Sosa听着他轻微的呼吸声，偶尔瞥他几眼，目光在他稚嫩的半侧脸和突出的锁骨之间流转，愣是没舍得打开车载音响，那里面现在下满了zilla喜欢听的。

“下车吧，到了”sosa松开zilla的安全带。  
zilla醒了过来，手背抹了抹睡出来的口水，抬眼看那个白底绿字的招牌。  
The wiz.  
“快过来”sosa看着zilla迷迷糊糊的样子，怀疑他还没睡醒。  
店面不大，有一个首饰展卖的玻璃柜、一张茶几、一套小沙发和一把纹身用的折叠椅。往左走是厕所，往右走是库房。所谓看店，其实也就是打打牌聊聊天吃点小零食凑合一天罢了，真有来头的人基本不会光临，而是直接去找领头羊。所以看店是每个人求之不得的活儿，因为实在是太轻松了。  
Zilla看着首饰柜里的东西，眼睛一闪一闪。Sosa看着他觉得有点好笑，“你想要吗？” “没有”“可是我都看到你摇尾巴了。”zilla瞟了他一眼，好像在说别拿我开玩笑了。Sosa打开柜子拿了一条项链出来，朝着zilla晃了晃：“想要吗？”zilla犹豫不决地点了点头。“想要就得让我满意。”sosa抿嘴笑了笑，像一尾打算饱餐一顿的蛇。

卫生间的门上有一扇很大的窗户，要想不被看到，zilla只能跪下来。不过他倒是不在意这些，要紧的是那条项链确实很好看。Sosa揪着zilla的dreadlock，舔了舔嘴巴。Zilla相当熟能生巧，现在的他可不比哪个妓女要差。从sosa的视角，刚好能看到他的长睫毛。zilla撑着墙，一丝不苟地取悦sosa。哪怕在这样的时候，他的小狗依然兢兢业业，不禁让sosa生出许多使坏的念头。  
帮sosa舒服完，zilla迫不及待地看着sosa，并不管自己的脸脏了。Sosa没有直视zilla，扯下纸递给他，就提起裤子走了。  
Zilla带着满脑袋问号跟了上去。  
“躺下”sosa指着折叠椅，zilla乖乖照做，但是没想到自己下一秒就被脱裤子了。“？？你干什么”zilla扯着衣服，似乎想遮一遮。“项链吗，是一定要给你的”sosa将zilla翻了个面，“不过在那之前，你想要个新纹身吗？”

“你想纹点什么？”sosa戴上手套，显然对方并没有反应过来。  
“不说我就随意发挥吧。”sosa熟练地拿起纹身笔。  
Zilla从一开始就摸不着头脑，从被按在折叠椅上脱裤子开始，直到现在是怎么莫名其妙被上了也没搞清楚，反应过来的时候，已经开始觉得舒服了。

不大的房间里，淫荡的声音很清晰。Zilla拼命忍耐，希望自己千万都不要在sosa面前发出什么丢脸的声音。但是腰晃得像筛糠一样，不难看出来他现在什么感觉。看着自己纹在zilla巧克力色臀瓣上的小骨头，sosa抑制不住上扬的嘴角，让他翻过身来，面对自己。  
脸颊发烫得一塌糊涂，嘴唇被咬得红彤彤，睫毛粘上了汗水和眼泪变得一缕一缕，这就是zilla现在的样子。“……为什么突然就……”sosa知道他想问什么，毕竟莫名其妙地就被按着干了一通，是个人都会疑惑。“因为纹完了。”sosa给的答案很简单。“疼吗？”他捏了捏zilla的屁股，“……有点”zilla扭动着想挣脱sosa，看来是挺疼的。但是sosa感觉到自己明显被夹得更紧了。  
“只有疼吗？”  
回答他的是沉默。Sosa继续着，时不时还用手指摩挲那片发红的皮肤。“猜猜我给你纹了什么”  
还不忘记调情。  
“不知道……”zilla摘下脑袋上的渔夫帽遮着自己的脸，疼痛感带来兴奋，让他觉得自己是个变态。Sosa只觉得他被夹得越来越紧，抽出来甚至有点费力。

等店里唯一的纹身师回来的时候，他们已经完事了，zilla红着眼睛摸摸屁股，转头疑惑地瞧着sosa。  
到底纹了什么玩意啊？不会是脏话或者丁丁什么的吧。  
Sosa把小狗的惴惴不安看在眼里，偷笑了一把，朝着纹身师：“这项链记账上吧。”  
“不用，你拿着吧。”  
“真可以？”  
“反正天天都有人从我这白拿”  
“那帮我刻点字上去？”  
“好”  
Sosa神秘兮兮地走过去指导纹身师这里刻刻那里改改，zilla已经在沙发上呼呼大睡。  
等他醒来的时候，天将近黑了。  
“走吧，回去吧。”sosa把渔夫帽扣在zilla的头上，上了车。  
等到zilla坐到座位上，他才意识到自己的脖子上戴着一条军牌项链。是sosa说要给他的那一条。他拿起军牌看了看，背面刻着“my dog zilla”。  
Sosa开着车，感受着来自副驾驶的炽热的目光，难以察觉地叹了口气。  
果然还是小孩子。

4

出事了。  
天杀的钓鱼，去交易的一帮人差点被对立的组织一锅端了。  
Sosa除了有点脑震荡以外还算好，只有一些擦伤。Zilla比较卖命，左腿骨折，右手韧带拉伤，左手锐器伤，头部外伤，腹部还扛了一刀。只能可怜兮兮地躺在病床上，什么也干不了。陌生人多的地方他又不喜欢说话，每天只有sosa来为他排忧解难。  
Sosa没在thraxx的诊所里找到mico和raskin，他猜想他们应该去了正规医院，毕竟那两个人都有正儿八经的身份证明。他也就没有细想，或许过段时间还能重聚在小酒馆呢。  
他们仨虽然人前总是在拌嘴，好像时刻都能掐起架来，但是只有他们自己知道，彼此的关系有多麽好。  
他们很早就过上了街头生活，干着上不来台的脏活累活，隔三岔五去小酒馆吸毒嫖娼，因为性格爱好比较接近，很快便走近了。共同在帮派打杂了许多年，他们既不是过分的亲密，也没有生疏到见死不救的地步，相反在sosa三番两次不计后果地惹事蹲监狱的时候，送钱最频繁的就是mico和raskin。  
说得好听一点，他们好的就像亲生兄弟。  
一边thraxx也忙得不可开交，很多没法去正规医院的人汇集在他又小又旧的“诊所”，烦得他嘴里不停爆粗话，廉价烟卷是一根接着一根，他恨不得一下子把所有烟卷塞到嘴里全点了。

“我有男朋友了，朋友们！”sphini说，苹果的碎末从她嘴里飞了出来。  
“谁让你吃的？快滚”sosa坐在床沿上，重新给zilla削了颗苹果。  
“你应该关注的是我正在说的这件事！我有男朋友了”sphini用空着的手捧着自己的脸，甜甜一笑。不过，在她莫名其妙的妆容衬托下，这个笑容并甜不到哪里去。  
“地下室现在都不能进人，那肉腥味儿可真他吗够重的”  
“你怎么就知道我一定会用到地下室啊？再说了，只要不开门，你们又闻不到味儿。”  
“还真是辛苦你买那么多冰箱供着了”  
“想当我的男朋友必须给我买冰箱啊”  
“那你这次的这位买了吗？”  
“他啊，他给我买了一个小小的、粉粉的冰箱，以为我喜欢这种。真是可爱死了。”  
“他要是知道那冰箱要放自己，估计会后悔买那么小的。”sosa打开烟盒，被zilla制止了。  
“谁让你乌鸦嘴了？？”sphini的声音突然大了起来，喊得她面颊通红。  
“你要是想在这撒泼就赶紧滚，这里是诊所。”sosa一边说一边给zilla掖好被子。  
“操，不和你这怪胎浪费感情。”sphini冷下脸来，面对zilla的时候又绽开笑容：“小狗，给你。”她递给zilla一盒蛋糕就跑远了，连再见也没说。Zilla还没有看清手里的蛋糕，就被sosa一把夺去。  
“她给的东西都不太正常，还是别吃了”  
“哐”  
蛋糕躺在了垃圾桶里。

转眼过去一段日子，zilla康复得很快，腹部拆了线，额头上的伤结了痂，只不过手总是阴差阳错地磕到碰到，好得很慢。而伤筋动骨一百天，腿自然也还不方便。  
傍晚的时候，sosa从外面散步回来，还给zilla带了一个冰淇淋。  
“想吃吗？”sosa把冰淇淋递到zilla嘴边，zilla想用手接住，sosa没有给他。  
“两只手上都是伤，还是安分点吧。”  
Zilla顺着眼张嘴凑近冰淇淋，在他的嘴刚碰到冰淇淋的时候，sosa把冰淇淋拿开了。Zilla再凑上去啃，sosa就拿的又远一点。  
“？”zilla满嘴冰淇淋，一脸傻气地看着sosa。  
Sosa感受到自己的心跳很明显地漏了一拍，下腹微微发痛。

晚饭时间，所有病人都离开了病房。除了zilla的那一床。  
即便如此zilla也没有大声喘息，或许他事到如今还没能接受自己变成私用妓女的事实。Sosa轻轻掐着他的脖子，问他为什么从来不出声，并没有得到什么回应。天渐渐暗下来，他看见zilla的眼睛隐约闪着泪光。  
就像探索着什么深邃的洞穴，带着自己心里某一处的施虐欲，他把zilla受伤的两只可怜巴巴的、有很多伤口和淤青的、微微发肿的手用绷带绑在一起，摸到了zilla腹上那处鲜嫩的伤疤，捏着，摸着，也用指甲轻轻挠着。  
他感受到他的小狗有多兴奋，两条细瘦的腿不住颤抖着想要夹紧他，嘴里开始飘出一些软绵绵的叹息。他从没听过任何一个人在床上能够发出这么动听的声音。那是被烟草渲染过的年轻的嗓音，在隐忍中破壳而出。Sosa捂住了zilla的嘴，因为再这样听下去，他怕自己提前缴械。Zilla感受到窒息，以及双手不断传来令人心跳的疼痛感，要命的是他快要失去自己了。  
痛苦与兴奋相互纠缠，痛苦变成了兴奋。  
Zilla不受控制地呜呜叫起来，尾音里带着青涩的颤抖，双眼通红地抬着腰。  
Sosa看着他的样子，不停用力地挺进，恨不得把他肏死了。  
真是个小变态。  
Sosa一下一下地撞他，每一下都顶得zilla叫出声，他看见zilla腹部肋骨的轮廓越来越明显、声音越来越小，他感受都zilla的身体越来越热，呼吸越来越粗重……  
然后，他看到小狗的眼球翻了上去。

他还是第一次看见zilla这么乱七八糟的样子。  
滚烫的、湿润的，不停地痉挛着、吮吸着sosa。  
他射了出来，第一次射在了里面。

他改变了zilla，他让zilla变得黏糊糊、脏兮兮、像个妓女一样在床上抽搐。  
在许多人的眼中zilla是发起狠的时候毫不吝啬，凶猛至极的斗牛犬；可在sosa眼里，他大多时候更像一条小母狗。  
听到你喊她的名字时会立马扭头看着你，愿意让你爱抚她的脑袋，总是冲你翻出肚皮，舒服的时候喜欢用没长齐的牙齿轻轻咬人的小母狗。

等zilla睡着，陆续开始有病人回房了。

Sosa走出医院，看着手心被zilla咬出的牙印，点着了烟。  
“……门牙怎么少了一小块？”

他慢悠悠地走了回去，给自己倒了杯酒，  
然后趴在桌子上渐渐睡去。

5  
不算晴朗的一天，sosa到医院的时候已经有人先他一步去看望zilla了。  
Denzel和sphini一言不发地站在zilla的病床前，气压很低。  
“稀客啊denzel，今天怎么有空过来了”sosa说着看了看Zilla，对方也和自己一样眼中充满疑惑。  
“我陪sphin来，有些事想跟你们打个招呼。”

空气里弥漫着沉重。

“mico不在了”sphini的声音发抖。  
Sosa并没有反应过来：“什么？”  
“mico走了，你还记得之前被突袭的事吗？”  
很明显denzel并不适应这样的状况，手指不停抠着戒指。

“我当然记得……”sosa犹豫着，不知道该不该听下去。  
“mico被他们绑走了，前两天我们才找到他……他的……尸体。”denzel不太放心地盯着sosa脸上的变化。  
“……raksin怎么样？”  
“整个人都被打击了，天天喝药水……总之情绪特别不稳定。”  
“他有的时候还会瘫在地上笑，笑完了就哭，太吓人了。”sphini说。  
Sosa没有说话，直到denzel和sphini离开，他都保持着沉默。  
站在那里，只留给zilla一个背影。  
“去看看raksin吧。”zilla开口。他的声音很沙哑。  
Sosa抬起疲惫的眼睛看看他，轻轻点了点头。

给zilla办理了出院手续，他们启程了。

到了地方，sosa看到门虚掩着，他推门进入。

Raksin的房间一片狼藉，不知道他干了些什么，只是躺在地板上，似睡非醒。应该是听到了脚步声，他爬起来看着面前的两个人，像在发呆。

安静的氛围持续了一段时间。  
“……你们知道我和mico认识多久吗？”raksin一把拿过一杯紫水，猛地灌了一口，他别开头，失神地盯着窗外，用他已经喊哑了的声音说。

Mico和raksin曾在同一所中学上课，因为家住得近，很快地认识了。两个人关系好得不得了。每天一起骑自行车上学，mico会时不时给他表演自己只用一个轮胎滑行的绝技；在体育课上讲笑话，逗得他憋笑憋得脸青了。每个周末他们都腻在一起，不是泡在网吧就是在mico家附近的篮球场玩得昏天暗地。  
在他的眼里，mico是一个阳光又勇敢的人，被高年级的人刁难也能靠着满嘴跑火车的天赋躲过一劫，似乎什么难题都不能让他吃苦头。但是raskin更多时候是一个胆小的人，在混乱的校园里，他经常是一个受虐者。他总是藏着身上的伤，以免被mico发现而担心他。不过整天抬头不见低头见的，mico自然很快发现了他的秘密。

某一天傍晚，raskin在mico的班级门口等了很久，都没有见到他。天快黑的时候，他看到mico一跛一翘地走向他。  
“我让他们以后拿我出气，这样你就不会被打了。”mico笑得没心没肺，他知道那些不良少年没那么好说话，不可能从此就再也不碰raskin了，但是他抗揍，起码能帮raskin分担很多。  
Raskin呆愣地看着mico，眼泪决堤了。他扑了过去，不管mico说自己腿疼站不住。  
两个人在地板上相拥。

Raskin闻着mico身上的尘土味，在空荡的教室哭到了天黑。

那天晚上回家时，raskin盯着街头的帮派青年呆了很久，直到被他们骂着赶走。

一段日子过去，mico身上的伤痕越来越多，raskin摸着那些大小不一的伤疤和淤青，渐渐下定了决心。  
他鼓足勇气做了一件本该一辈子都做不到的事。  
跑到帮派人士的领地，他挨了足足三十秒来自强壮青年的拳打脚踢，差点打出内伤。不过他撑过去了，他从地上爬起来，浑身像散架了，动一下都疼得他倒吸一口冷气，他看着泛着红光的夜空，咧开了出血的嘴角。  
他正式进去了。在那之后，他干起了校园毒贩的行当，让那些霸凌他的人成了对他摇尾乞怜的“顾客”，mico也自然而然地不用再天天挨打了。之后的之后，就是两个人一起“风风光光”地当起了街头少年，贩毒、打工、给领头羊跑腿。他们彻底脱离了以前的生活。

raskin一直很自责，因为mico本可以考上大学，找份好的工作，像他那样的人，走到哪里都能闪闪发光。但是，mico却心甘情愿地跟着他过上了这种苦日子——没有梦想，没有未来，在别人眼里当个避之不及的帮派人士，每天在生死的边缘走过。Raskin每当想起这些，总要气得给他一脚，后者满不在意地挠挠头，问他是不是来月经了。Raskin在加入帮派后性格好像变了很多，阴晴不定且话里带刺，甚至还有了暴力倾向。但是mico知道他从来没变，他一直都是他最好的兄弟，只不过为了不被看不起，加上混乱的日子里耳濡目染，才披上了一副厌世的外壳，他可知道，在raskin和他过的这些没头没脑的日子里，他们有多快乐。  
他们也没有多么迷失自己，不然怎么会许下一个绝对不碰毒品，除了大麻的诺言呢。  
只不过，现在mico走了，他再也不必管这个了。  
他只想去找到那个粉头发的可怜鬼，和他一起继续快乐下去。  
“mico呢？Mico在哪？”raskin突然回过神，瞪大眼睛朝sosa吼到。  
“你们不是mico，你们是哪里来的混球？滚！！滚出去！”raskin拿起手里的杯子挥舞着，然后重重地摔在了地上，他爬起来，表情又从狰狞变得很委屈。  
“mico在哪啊啊啊——”  
他哭了起来，就像个找不到妈妈的婴儿。  
Sosa冲他的脸狠狠打了一拳，趁他昏迷的当口把房间里所有的紫水全都倒进下水道，再把他拖到床上，就关上门出去了。Zilla一直跟在他身后，保持沉默。  
后来，raskin把自己锁在房子里，无论谁去，他都没有再开过门。

再过去七天的时候，raskin如愿以偿了。  
没有人知道七天里他干了些什么，当sosa看到他的尸体时，甚至觉得有点陌生。  
担架上躺着一个眼窝深陷，嘴巴干裂，形容枯槁的青年。一道一道泪痕布满他干瘦的脸，像雪地上的车轮痕迹。

Sosa从一开始就知道，mico和raskin，是无法分开的。  
或许是因为他们的灵魂已经融在了一起，如果要带走其中的一个，另一个一定会跟上来，就算是买一送一。  
他们分开来的时候脆弱，怯懦。但是两个人在一起，又会变得果敢又坚强。或许，是上帝搞错了，让双胞胎出生在了不同的家庭。  
Sosa也知道，他和zilla绝不是那么弱小，他们可以在一方死亡后继续带着活力走下去，因为在漫长的人生里，他们总是孤独一人。他从以前就很羡慕mico和raskin，但实际上，看见现在的场景，他宁可这两个人不要那么要好。

Sosa和zilla忙得焦头烂额，一堆破事要去解决，他们已经很疲惫了。  
清早，参加完raskin的——和mico的葬礼，sosa便回了出租屋；zilla的腿还没有好，他拄着一对双拐，慢吞吞地走在了sosa身后。

Sosa喝了很多酒，抽过的烟蒂堆起来老高。  
一上午他都没有开口，只是有时候会看看zilla，然后看看窗外。  
接着，他想要走一走。  
“你在家里等着我吧，我出去走走。”sosa撂下一句话，就出门了。  
他去了趟店里，又去了趟仓库，最后在他们常去的酒馆门前站了很久。风吹着他的脸，好像把他的眼睛吹得更红了。他又深深吸了口烟，把它们从那干燥的嘴唇里吐出来。  
他到了幼儿园。然后谎称自己是家长，顺利地走了进去。  
看着那些孩子们，sosa的心中有一些温暖的东西在流淌。而这一切叫人难过的事情，似乎都不曾发生。  
没准，回去了还能和mico他们接着喝酒呢。  
Sosa摇了摇头，觉得一定是自己太累了，都开始大脑当机了。

在幼儿园一口气坐到傍晚，他慢吞吞地走回了家。  
进门的第一动作，是找找zilla在哪里。  
不过，他并没有找到。  
Sosa心慌了。

就在他要出门找zilla的时候，后者气喘吁吁的拄着拐走了进来。  
“你去哪了？”sosa这才放下心来。  
Zilla支吾了一会，sosa看到他的拐杖下端粘着草屑和泥土。  
“你去哪了？”他耐心地直视他的眼睛。  
“我……在你后面”  
“你一直跟着我？”sosa看着他的拐。  
“是。”  
“就这样？”  
“对。”  
Sosa看着zilla脸上的汗珠，看样子累坏了。  
幼儿园的门外有一片草丛，zilla应该该是被拦在外面，一直站在那里等他。  
竟然一路都没发现，看来自己真的累了。  
“我告诉过你让你在家等我。”sosa的眼里溢出柔软，zilla还真像狗。

总是一言不发地陪在他身旁。  
“我放心不下你。”zilla很有底气的样子。  
不过，他的底气在下一秒就消散了。Sosa把他推到床上，用力地抱住了他。  
Zilla的骨架很小，抱着很舒服。会完全让人忘记他能扛着RPG跑一天、让人忘记他揍起人来很容易出人命、让人忘记他灵巧地躲开对方挥过来的小刀，握紧棒球棍重重地抡回去的样子、让人忘记他有那么大的劲，把对方打出脑浆时都不会眨眼，而只是让人觉得它是一条驯服而温暖的小狗。  
Sosa的鼻子很酸。  
他在zilla的颈窝滴下几滴热乎乎的泪水，接着是更多。把他压垮的阴暗不断地随着眼泪倾泻而出，他想就这么在zilla的怀里待到下个世纪。他感受到zilla小小的手掌在轻轻地拍着他的背，时不时还要摸一下，帮他顺顺气。Sosa没有说话，只是哭着，连哭声都没有发出来。他从一开始就不愿让别人看到他没有防备的姿态，久而久之，连哭都不太会了。他只能小心翼翼地，一点点地在zilla狭窄的怀抱里吸取那些温度，好让他的心不要再那么冷。  
不知是什么时候，他哭着睡了过去。等他醒来，早晨的阳光已经照进了他们杂乱不堪的出租屋。他撑起身体，看着zilla的睡脸，就像个纯洁的小孩。他的心里涌现出内疚，以及他不想承认的庆幸。他摸了摸zilla的脸，很软。  
Zilla长着一张娃娃脸，看起来肉嘟嘟的。

6  
起床没多久，就有人敲门。  
大清早的，会有什么人来打扰？  
Sosa打开门，门外站着sphini。  
她卸了妆，将头发放下来，白色衬衫外套了件针织衫，下面穿着一条亚麻色的长裙。没有了邋遢的发型、脏脏的妆容、暴露的衣装，现在的sphini只是一位苍白而清瘦的少女。  
Sosa差点没认出来。  
“我可以进去坐坐吗？有些事想告诉你们。”sphini虚弱地笑了笑。

7

“我要离开了，朋友们。”sphini拘谨地坐在椅子上，手里捧着sosa递给她的咖啡。  
“发生什么了？”sosa摸不着头脑。  
“凌晨的时候，我杀了ken”  
“所以现在，我要去自首了。”

Ken是她的新男友，一个亚裔美国人。在一家百货公司上班，是个勤勤恳恳的腼腆男人。  
他不像sphini曾经接触过的任何一个男人酗酒、吸毒或者殴打女人，他甚至不会抽烟。他往常会在下班之后马不停蹄地去sphini的家里，偶尔会在路上买一朵花，或者买一些五颜六色的糖果带给她。Sphini起初会问：“你是不是把我当小孩子？”他总是会害羞地挠挠头，说：“我想把你当小孩宠着。” 而当sphini开玩笑地问他：“那床上呢？”的时候，她的男孩会红着脸庞盯着她。  
她最喜欢这样的恶作剧了，每当自己得逞，她总是会对ken更加心动。  
Ken就像一缕明亮的光，照进sphini深邃晦暗的内心。让她觉得自己也只是个普通的女孩，不用品尝背叛的滋味，也不会当个杀人犯，生活里只有甜甜的爱意。哪怕她化着肮脏的吓人的妆容、扎着乱糟糟的发型；哪怕她的性格乖僻令人捉摸不透；哪怕她谈过无数个男友，在ken的心里，她永远是最干净、最美丽、最纯洁的小女孩。  
但是，sphini没有资格获得如此美好的爱。她是一颗冰块，温暖会灼伤她，让她融化、让她消失。

今天是周末。  
Ken难得有一整天的时间用来陪着sphini，他们去游乐场、去湖边划船、去公园野餐、去逛商城。Sphini高兴得很，脸都笑僵了，她还是抑制不住微笑，以及偷偷看着她的ken。她发现ken的左手上有一小块胎记、吃冰淇淋的时候不是舔而是喜欢咬着吃、喜欢蓝莓味的棉花糖、以及他总会贴心地给sphini擦干净脸上的东西，帮她提着购物袋，她准备坐在船上时，会先在她要坐的座位上铺一张面巾纸。  
并且，ken做这一切的时候，都难为情地笑着。

快乐的时间很短暂，不知不觉天就黑了，想着ken明天要去上班，sphini乖乖地和他在家门口说再见。但是看他回去时很着急的样子，sphini的旧病犯了。  
她怀疑他。

跟了ken一路，sphini发现他去了白天一起逛过的商城。他跑到一个柜台前，和柜台里的女孩聊了起来。  
难怪逛商城的时候他一直盯着柜台。  
Sphini的恶毒被唤醒了。

Ken和女生聊得很开心，聊了足足两个小时，sphini也躲在角落里等了两个小时。她的愤怒将她染成一头怪物，于是慢慢掏出匕首，藏在短裙里。  
ken临走的时候，还和女生互相道晚安，他尚不知道，这是他人生中的最后一句晚安。  
Ken从商城出来，走进通往他家的小巷子，没有人，也没有灯。Sphini跑上去一刀捅破了ken的颈动脉，他抽动着在她的怀里失去温度。  
有张纸条从ken的口袋里掉了出来。  
Sphini用手机照明看清了上面的字，是一张小票，票上写着：对戒定制；特殊环保材料，制作仅需三小时。落款就是那家商城。

Sphini把ken拖回家，把他扔在地板上，接着洗了脸，给自己化了一个精致的妆容，披散着头发，穿了一条淡粉色的连衣裙，走出了家门。

“你好，请问这是你这里的小票吗？”sphini心平气和地问柜台里的女孩子，虽然她现在恨不得撕烂这婊子的脸。  
女孩看了看小票，脸上出现笑容：“是的！您就是ken先生的女朋友吧？真像他说的一样漂亮！”  
女孩告诉sphini，ken来这里定制了一对戒指，但是他来得太晚了，只来得及做一个，所以他选择先做他女朋友的那一个。而他自己的，明天下午才可以来拿。他说他没什么钱，但是女孩子应该会喜欢这些，他没怎么看过sphini戴戒指，就想送她一个，而且是有意义的一个戒指。  
Sphini听到这里，意识开始混乱。  
所以他白天一直盯着的是柜台上戒指定做的广告牌吗？

“本来我都打算下班了，是ken先生害得我加班。”女孩开玩笑地说，“请问是戒指有什么问题吗？我赶得太着急，是不是有什么瑕疵？”她问。  
“没有，我很喜欢，谢谢你。”sphini头晕目眩，她的心隐隐作痛。  
她给了女孩一些小费，然后道别。  
“好的，祝您生活愉快！我这就下班了。”  
女孩朝她调皮地笑了笑。

Sphini不知道自己是怎么样一步步走回了家，当她看到地板上血淋淋的ken，她发疯一般扑上他，翻找他的衣兜。  
一个桃红色的小盒子躺在了sphini的手里。  
打开看看，里面放着一个小巧的戒指，戒指的中间镶着一颗摩根石。  
Sphini戴了戴，刚刚好。  
她捧着戒指细细地看了几眼，发现戒指的内壁上刻着几个小字；  
ken♡sphini.

Sphini耳鸣了起来，她觉得有什么东西摔碎了。

她瘫坐在地上，黑头发挡住了她的五官。  
窗外拂晓，今晚没有月亮。

“警车什么时候到？”zilla打破了沉默。  
“马上就到。”sphini看起来很憔悴。  
“那我们送送你吧。”sosa提议。  
“好的，谢谢你们。”sphini报以微笑。

看她这么唯唯诺诺的样子，完全变了一个人。  
他们很不适应，但没办法。

没有一会，窗外响起警笛声。

Sphini戴着手铐，她很欣慰的样子，亲了亲手上的戒指，转头向sosa和zilla，“你们回去吧，再见。”sphini朝他们招手。  
“再见”zilla点头示意，sosa也朝她招招手。

可是，就在他们要进门的时候，一声枪响凝固了空气。

Sosa转过头的时候，sphini的半颗头已经碎了。  
脑浆和血液溅了一地，而她的身体也僵直着倒了下去。  
警察们慌张地四处张望，看见有个拿枪的人跑了。好在发现的早，他们迅速赶上去抓住了那个人。

后来警官告诉sosa，开枪打死sphini的人有先天性痴呆症，不知道从哪里捡到一把手枪，学着别人的样子到处开枪，一路上捣出许多乱子。碰上这种事只能自认倒霉，他叫他们想开点，本来sphini也没有多大几率逃脱死刑。

没有人能够逃离阴暗的地方，如果她在这里待了太久，黑暗便会深爱上她，紧紧缠住她的脖子。这样当她打算离开，它就会操纵命运之神折断她的颈椎。  
只因她曾踏足这里。

在警察收拾sphini的房间时，看到sphini的床上放着一个大冰柜。里面有一具完整的成年男性的尸体，双手互相扣着，怀里放了一个易拉罐的拉环。  
上面刻着一些丑不拉几的字母：  
sphini♡ken.

而地下室那些日积月累的残肢断臂，自然是被sosa和zilla偷偷处理掉了。  
可不能被警察抓到把柄了，这个出租屋的回忆实在太多，他们不想换个地方住。

Sosa在sphini的墓碑前放了一束鲜花。  
已经过去了一年，去年的这时候，sphini永远离开了他们。  
无论是什么样的人，只要他在我们身边待的时间足够长，当他某一天突然从我们的人生中退场后，我们总会觉得不太舒服。更何况，sphini在最后给sosa和zilla留下的印象还不错。  
Zilla蹲下来看了看墓碑上的照片，sphini吐着舌头，朝镜头摆着鬼脸。他留下一块蛋糕，就和sosa一起离开了。  
连句再见也没说。

现在还是清晨，sosa带着zilla爬上出租屋的顶楼，点燃了一根烟。  
“我已经一年没碰过女人了。”sosa把玩着手里的烟卷，悄悄观察着zilla的反应。  
小狗并没有像他期待的那样生闷气，或者瞪他，只是在发着自己的呆。  
“不过，我也不稀罕。”sosa自讨没趣地吸了口烟。

“你喜欢我吗？”zilla打破沉默，“你爱我吗？＂  
就像在问一个很普通的问题，例如今天吃什么一样，他很平静地开口。

Sosa看了看zilla互相磨蹭的手，＂我想是的。＂他掐灭了烟，很平静地回答。

两个人没有说话，看着楼顶的景色。

＂sos＂zilla突然小声叫他。

在sosa朝他转头的时候，zilla跑到他的跟前，亲上了他的嘴角。

Sosa愣了一下，随即扣住他的脑袋，让这个吻变得更久一点。

恋人之间，亲吻不是理所当然吗？


End file.
